


Green

by DruHorror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Yandere, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruHorror/pseuds/DruHorror
Summary: Desire can drive us mad.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	Green

“Your body is beautiful, Danny,” I groaned against his calf. Everything about him was beautiful. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin made quite the stunning sight. 

He pulled in a sobbing breath, “Please… Please don’t hurt me.” 

I worked my way up to his thigh and buried my face in the smooth, pale skin. I could feel the hardened muscles just below the surface. Taking my time, I ran my tongue languidly across his innermost thigh. He stiffened at the sensation and earned a jingle from the handcuffs that bound him to the bed. 

“Danny… I swear to you, babe, I won’t harm you.” I smoothed down the golden curls on his lower abdomen, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. Despite his begging and protesting, he was half erect. 

Danny choked out another sob, “Please let me go home… Please don’t kill me…” I was a bit taken aback by the second request. What gave him that idea? I decided it would be best to help him relax a bit. 

“Do you like being sucked?” 

He sniffled, “Wh… What?” 

As soothingly as I could manage, I tried again, “Your dick. Do you like having your dick sucked? I’ll give you a blowjob if you want.” 

The only response I got out of him was a high-pitched whimper. The tears were flowing again, I was upset to see. I climbed up so that I could cup his face and gaze into his eyes. 

He coughed, “I… I want to go home… Please…” 

Using my thumbs, I wiped the tears from his face and pressed my cheek against his, “Shh… It’ll be all right. I love you, I wouldn’t hurt you. This is your home now.” 

Eyes widening, he tried to jerk his face away from me, “Please…” he spoke so softly I had trouble hearing him, “I… Please, just let me go. I won’t tell anyone what happened.” 

I buried my face in his neck and inhaled the scent of his cologne. It smelled thick and spicy, probably cheap, but that wasn’t strange. A prostitute wouldn’t be expected to live on a large income. I would take care of him from that moment on though, so it didn’t matter. 

I gently brushed my thumb across his left nipple, quickly following it with my tongue. He shivered beneath me, and I couldn’t help but grin. 

Burying my face in his belly, I stroked his hips and said, “I want to do so many things to you… It’s just hard to figure out where I want to start, Danny.” 

Deciding there was a _logical_ place to start, I gripped his chin and kissed his lips. He didn’t struggle, but he still stiffened beneath me. With all the touching I was doing, kissing was what bothered him? I used my tongue to try and probe his lips open, but he wouldn’t cooperate. I decided not to pursue it. 

Pulling back, I rasped, “It’ll be good, I swear.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from me. I couldn’t help but feel a bit of frustration. Sure, I couldn’t blame him for being frightened, but on the other hand, I was trying to be nice to him. 

I looked down and still Danny wasn’t hard enough for my liking. I decided that it was high time I rectified that. 

Danny jolted and pulled at his handcuffs when he felt me lapping at his balls. I looked up to see his wide-eyed shock. He really hadn’t expected me to do that for him? Why would I lie about that? 

I took him in my hand and teasingly ran my tongue up and down his shaft. 

Danny tried to stare at the ceiling, mentally leaving me. His resistance did him no good. His breathing deepened, and he was emitting the most adorable little wheeze every now and then. 

It was around that time he became hard enough to satisfy me. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft, paused a moment, and took the tip in my mouth. He cried out like I was hurting him. 

Ignoring it, I began to gently suck. 

“I don’t want this…” he voice broke with emotion. 

I continued to suck, massaging his dick with my tongue. His pitiful whimpers eventually evolved into a moan. He attempted to choke it back down, but I had already heard him. I smiled quietly to myself as I continued in my efforts to pleasure him. 

“Stop…” he whispered before another moan tore from his throat. His hips bucked as his body convulsed. I could taste the saltiness of his semen on my tongue. I savored his movements, his sounds, and his flavor. 

He took a deep breath and his body relaxed as he once again rested on the bed. I sat back and took in the sight of him, just for a few moments. His breathing returned to a steady rate. He moved his leg slightly, almost lazily as he gave me a wary look. Honestly, it was the most relaxed I had seen him all night. 

I crawled over him so that I could reach my nightstand. It took a few moments of digging but I was able to locate my lube. Danny responded by averting his eyes. 

I crawled back down so that I was kneeling between his legs. He squeezed his eyes closed. Did he really think he could just ignore me forever? 

Taking his right leg, I lifted it up revealing the silken, pink flesh between his buttocks. I hooked his knee over my shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. It appeared to be a bit of a strain, but I had no plans to keep him in that position the whole time we were together. 

I pressed my lips against his thigh before I slipped one finger inside of him. He responded with a gasp. His eyes widened, and he started to tear up. Before he had a chance to say anything, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping his lips. 

I tilted my head, “Does it hurt? Does it feel good?” 

He lifted his eyes to look up at me, “Does it really matter?” 

Shrugging, I answered, “Maybe not, but I want to play. If I wanted to brutalize you, I would have done it already.” 

“Then why are you doing this? What are you planning on doing with me?” 

“Ultimately? I want to keep you.” 

He furrowed his bow, “ _Keep me?_ ” 

I could not help but chuckle, “Yes, I want to keep you.” 

Quavering, he asked, “As what? A pet? A slave?” 

It was my turn to furrow my own brow, “Um, yes?” 

Danny bit his lower lip and turned his eyes away from my face. A bit of irritation rose inside of me. I was trying to be gentle with him, regardless of everything else I was guilty of. I used my free hand to take his chin and force him to face me. 

“Look at me.” His eyes widened and I felt him shudder, but I was sure I made my point. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he squeaked out, “I didn’t…” he swallowed back the rest of the words. 

“Just don’t ignore me,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” his voice was shaking, “Just… Please don’t hurt me.” His voice quavered, and he barely managed to get the words out. 

“Trust me; I don’t want to hurt you. You’re far too beautiful for that.” I slipped a second finger inside of him. 

Danny jolted upwards but bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. He mostly succeeded in keeping his cry of pain muffled. 

I licked his knee, “I’ll be nice. Just don’t tense up and it won’t hurt as much.” 

His eyes glistened, but he did not show any signs of defiance. I slipped my fingers around a bit, scissored, then began to pump them a bit. 

“How is that? Is it good?” 

“Why?” he sobbed as his lip quivered. 

I thought it over for several long moments. It was certainly a good question. However, it wasn’t one that I could answer. I wanted to, and I would have… Perhaps an answer would serve to put his mind at ease, but I couldn’t tell him something I didn’t know myself. 

“Danny… I don’t know. But I promise everything will be okay. I don’t want to hurt you, okay? I don’t even like the idea of punishing you if you misbehave. I just love you too much to hurt you.” 

The tears finally started flowing down his cheeks, “Why am I supposed to believe that? _You lied to me…_ ” 

I bit down on my lower lip as I released my grip on his chin and removed my fingers from his body. I started stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. He had a point, however… 

“I only lied so I could bring you here. That’s the end of the lies. I… I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you, won’t I?” 

The tears developed into full blown sobbing. I knew that it wasn’t very comforting to hear, but at least I knew I meant it. 

I nuzzled against his leg and whispered, “Please relax for me, Danny… I just want to make love to you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

There was a long moment of silence. I could tell Danny was calculating a response for me. I decided to wait and until he spoke. 

Eventually, he asked, “Can you do it from behind?” 

I quirked an eyebrow, and I think he was under the impression he’d made me angry. 

“I… I just think I might have an easier time relaxing for you like that. This is… It’s just uncomfortable, that’s all.” He said everything in a rush, his voice shaking. 

I tilted my head, “Of course. I figured this position was uncomfortable. If you promise to behave, I’ll take the cuffs off so you can roll over on your stomach.” 

He averted his eyes and nodded. 

I wasn’t quite sure I believed him, but I decided to go ahead and do it anyway. I actually felt a bit of surprise when he actually did what he said he would do. 

He threw a look over his shoulder “Are you going to cuff me again?” 

“This first time, I think so. I don’t want to have to worry that your flight instinct might kick in during the middle.” 

He buried his face in the pillow. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to muffle his sobs or avoid looking at me. If it was the former, he was struggling to succeed. 

I squirted a bit of lube onto my hand and rubbed a little over my palm. I didn’t want it to be too cold when I started to apply it. It must have been warm enough when I started because he didn’t show any sign of a response. 

_Perhaps he’s starting to relax for me…_

“You’ve done this before, right?” I asked him. Prostitute or not, I wanted to be sure. 

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded, “A few times.” 

“Okay, how much preparation do you usually need?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. This ought to be fine.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “You sure this will be comfortable? Just tell me what you need, and I’ll do it for you.” 

He shrugged again and buried his face in the pillow. On the one hand, he’d finally stopped begging. However, his body continued to shake with his sobs. 

“Just relax, babe, I’ll take this nice and slow.” 

I positioned myself at his entrance and paused a moment. 

“Are you ready?” 

His eyes were red and puffy as he gave me a wary look over his shoulder. He didn’t answer the question, but his face said it all. We locked eyes for a moment before he turned back to the pillow. 

I took a deep breath and began to carefully enter him. He briefly jolted, but he soon relaxed again. It slid in a lot easier than I thought it would. 

I’d been unsure what it would feel like to be with a man. Maybe it would feel a bit strange, even as attractive as I found him. However, Danny felt better than any woman I had ever been with. Our bodies fit together quite perfectly. 

“Danny…” 

He clenched and unclenched his hands. 

_He’ll come around… eventually._

I pulled halfway out before I gently thrust back in. It didn’t seem to bother him too much. He just gave a slight grunt. I took that as a sign I wasn’t hurting him and continued. 

I continued as carefully as I could manage. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded, however. I could hardly control myself. It took all of my willpower to keep from ruthlessly pounding into his ass. I watched him, wanted him, for so long. He was finally mine and mine alone. 

“Is it good?” 

Danny’s question startled me. He spoke in a monotone, but his voice sounded almost raw. I wasn’t sure if I’d heard a hint of sarcasm or not. 

“Does it feel good?” his voice broke with emotion the second time. 

I reached up and stroked the back of his head, “Just relax.” 

“I want to know,” he sobbed out. 

I chewed my lower lip for a moment before I decided there wasn’t any harm in answering him. It probably couldn’t upset him any further. 

“Yes, yes it does. I’ve never felt this good before,” I gasped out as I gave another thrust. 

He glanced over his shoulder as if he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind and turned away from me. 

I waited to see if he had anything else to say to me. When it became clear that was the end of the conversation, I decided I would just go ahead and continue. 

There wasn’t any flinching or groaning, so I decided to take that as a sign that he still wasn’t in any pain. I took the opportunity to work my thrusting up into a rhythm. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Danny swallowed thickly before he answered, “It’s… I’m fine.” 

“Good…” 

I ran my hand over his hair, down his neck, and let it rest on his shoulder. My thrusts became a bit more frantic as my climax neared. I tried to hold back as best as I could, but I knew I was still being a bit too rough with him. Finally, I came inside of him and collapsed against his back. 

Silence passed between us for several moments. Perhaps minutes even passed, I had no way to be sure. 

Danny was mine. I’d claimed him as my own. 

“Can I…?” Danny took a deep breath, “Can I go home now?” 

I furrowed my brow, “No! That… That wasn’t the idea when I brought you here. You know that!” 

My tone was harsher than I intended. However, it didn’t seem to have much of an effect on him. 

He turned his head so that the side of his face was pressed against the pillow, “Now what do we do then? Are you going to leave me cuffed to the bed all the time?” 

I took a deep breath. I almost felt relieved that he asked. Perhaps that meant he was starting to accept everything. I knew it would take a long time for him to adjust, but a start was a something, nonetheless. 

“No, I don’t want to do that to you. I have a chain that I’ll put around your ankle instead.” I knew it wasn’t going to make him feel any better, but I figured I needed to start being honest with him like I said I would. 

He didn’t answer. He just sighed and relaxed against the pillow. I knew it wasn’t that he was at peace with the situation. It felt more like he was exhausted and resigned. 

I stroked the back of his head, “Would you like for me to go ahead and do that now?” 

“If that’s what you want to do.” 

It wasn’t the answer I was really looking for, but I decided I wouldn’t pursue it any further. I kissed the back of his neck before I rose from the bed. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Did this fic make you regret knowing English? Even if it’s your first language? Especially if it’s your first language?


End file.
